


Walking Sleeping Beauty

by Eve_Applebottom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Consensual Somnophilia, Consent, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotic Dreams, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Sex, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Wet Dream, but he's a sub who's calling the shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Applebottom/pseuds/Eve_Applebottom
Summary: After watching "Sleeping Beauty" Crowley preposes they try out a new fantasy go his. Aziraphale is interested but has some reservations.First chapter dialogue heavy, second chapter smut heavy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Walking Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this kink/fetish can sometimes involve consensual-non-con, but I, as well as my head cannon Aziraphale, aren't 100% comfortable with that, but sleepy beauty sex is an idea I'd like to explore in this fic. Any comments, advice, or advice of additional tags welcome.

"You aren't even a little bit tempted?"

"Crowley, really, you are incorrigible!"

"It's one of my better features. Come on Angel, just think about it?"

"This is not the type of conversation I had imagined us having tonight."

"Really? You pick _Sleeping Beauty_ and didn't think this might come up? Just hear me out, that's all I'm saying."

"I'm sure that’s what you said to Eve too." 

As the two former agents of Heaven and Hell had been holed up for the last three week in their cottage -was it three week? time generally passed oddly for them given their immortal natures but even they were starting to lose track of days- and had decided to use some of that time to catch up on some of the great works of the cinematic art. Crowley felt that as he had helped influence the creation of both binge watching and the idea of a streaming service, it was only right that he get to enjoy them a little and Aziraphale had been surprisingly easy to convince to join him. Though that may have had more than a little to do with the fact that a movie marathon paired very well with enjoying snacks and snuggling on the couch. 

It had been Aziraphale's turn to choose and he had selected the 1959 animated classic. He enjoyed the art style and use of Tchailkovsky's music. Crowley had enjoyed the dragon and speculating wildly on what Maleficent's plans for the captive prince in her dungeon might have been.

After the film had ended with love's first kiss and happily ever after, their conversation had turned to a discussion of the fairytale in its versus iterations over time, and how it hadn't always been a kiss that woke the sleeping beauty. And that was what had prompted Crowley's suggestion. 

"You can't tell me you've never had an erotic dream or two. I know you have, I woke up beside you."

Aziraphale bushed at Crowley bringing up his nocturnal emanations. It had all seemed very embracing at the time, finding that on one of the rare occasions he did indulge in sleep he'd ended up unconsciously humping the duvet, and that his husband had witnessed it! Of course what they'd done after had been rather lovely...

"So," Spoke the not-quite-demonic-love-of-his-for-lack-of-a-better-word-life "Imagain what it would be like rising out of a dream like that to find it a reality? Being in that lovely warm state between walking and sleeping and finding you're also between a pair of lovely warm-!"

"Oh! 'Get thee behind me' you foul fiend!"

"If you insist."

Crowley slithered himself effortlessly -though he was not completely _effortless_ \- from lying with his head in Aziraphale's lap to spooning him from behind, responding to the fond reproach of "you know this is not what I meant" by kissing his Angel's ear.

"Starting to feel a little tempted? Imagine me lying beside you in bed, tossing and turning, no doubt to the thought of _you_ turning and tossing me. My skin hot and flush but as yet untouched? Softly moaning your name. Could you resist helping to bring me to what I so clearly desire?"

"Hmph, is that all you’ve got? You’re skills are getting rusty.” He was lying but he was just a bit of a bastard after all and anyway, Crowley could almost certainly smell he was lying so it didn’t count. “My objection is that you would be asleep."

"Humm yeh? That's the whole point, isn't it?"

"But you wouldn't be able to...How would I know that you actually wanted me to start having sex with you?"

"Well given that I pretty much always want to be having sex with you, it'd be a fairly safe bet."

"Psh, that's certainly not true. You wouldn't want me to start undressing you when you're terrorising you plants, or jump on you when you’re concentrating on instigating another twatter war, or to start groping you when you're doing 90 in a 50 mile zone. You wouldn't welcome my-"

"Alright!" Crowley wave a hand. "I'll concede, I may not what to have sex with you at every possible moment. Most but not all. And no, before you ask, having intimate relations in the Bentley is still not something I'm willing to consider. The old girl’s been through enough. Driving through flames, apoca-almost, the miraculous instalment of a bike rack..."

If Aziraphale had hope his not-quite-a-demon of a husband was about to be distracted by the prospect of going on a rant about his car, his hopes were short lived.

"But the difference Angel is that in this situation -well, the one we're talking about possibly having in the future, though if you're wondering, I would also be up for some fun now." He pressed his hips against Aziraphale to make his point known. "In that situation, I'd have told you before that I wanted sex. Possibly even begged for it."

Aziraphale couldn't quite ignore the effect bring wrapped in Crowley's strong arms was having on him, especially given that he was all but grinding himself against him while trying to convince him to indulge in his latest fantasy. But while Aziraphale might be just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing, he was not a complete and utter bastard. There were lines he wouldn’t cross.

"But dear, you might have changed your mind from when you asked before going to sleep and when I started while you were asleep. You wouldn't be able to tell me. You can't consent to it while you're asleep and I both can't and won't make love to you unless I am sure I have your full and enthusiastic consent.

"Though," he said turning as much as he could so he could see Crowley's face without leaving his arms. "To return to one of your former points, if you’re still in the mood and would like to move to the bedroom, I too would enjoy engaging in some enthusiastically consensual fun tonight."

The corner of Crowley's lips twitched as if he was trying not to laugh. "Honestly Angel, sometime you sound like someone tried to teach C3PO to talk dirty."

"Who is Seetreapeo?"

"Well that settles what movies we're watching tomorrow."

They began to make their way to the bedroom, returning glasses to the kitchen and exchanging kisses on the way. Half way up the stairs a thought seemed to strike Crowley.

"What if I were to pretend? If I wasn't really asleep, only dozing, or just a bit sleepy but pretending I was in the middle of a dream? What about then?"

Aziraphale who had been admiring his husband small but still rather shapely backside as he took the stairs in front of him also stopped to consider. 

"Maybe. Shall we discuss it after-"

"After we have enthusiastically shagged each other senseless with full consent?"

"Yes, after that."

  
  



End file.
